Les origines d'un prénom
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Ça a commencé avec une requête sur la cérémonie du prénom de Zephyr et ça s'est terminé avec le voyage fantastique d'Harold et Astrid à travers l'Europe. Tout cela pour expliquer pourquoi Zephyr s'appelle Zephyr.


Hey! Et me voilà de retour avec un nouvel os basé sur une requête du Dragon Central sur Tumblr! Je bossais dessus depuis l'été dernier. C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même!

Un grand merci à Poppy pour m'avoir aidé à l'écrire!

P.S : Scène un peu hot au début du flashback...

* * *

« Je vous présente Zephyr Haddock première du nom, héritière au trône de Beurk ! » annonça fièrement le chef de Beurk.

Les voix se soulevèrent alors dans la Grande Salle, applaudissant à tout rompre l'entrée du nouveau-né dans la tribu. Calée au creux des bras de son père, la petite fille ne semblait pas perturbée par l'effervescence ambiante. Non loin derrière, Astrid adressa un regard tendre à son mari qui lui sourit en retour. Elle s'approcha d'eux et il l'entoura de son bras. Astrid posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de leur fille en caressant les quelques cheveux qui lui recouvraient le crâne avant d'embrasser son front. On pouvait voir sur leurs visages à quel point ils étaient heureux.

Cela faisait près d'un mois que la petite Zephyr était née mais la cérémonie du nom n'avait pas lieue tant qu'on n'était pas sûr que le bébé était viable. En d'autres termes, s'il était en mesure d'assurer la pérennité du clan. Cependant, il s'agissait d'une fille. Et seuls les garçons aînés pouvaient prétendre au trône. Mais Harold pensait autrement. Elle était née la première donc c'était elle qui lui succéderait. A l'époque de la Rive, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs femmes au pouvoir, en commençant par Mala, la reine des Défenseurs des Ailes, Nathalie, la chef des Dames Ailées et aujourd'hui Ingrid était la chef du clan Parenvrilles. Quand à Astrid, elle était chef à ses côtés. Et de ce qu'il se souvenait, toutes ces tribus avaient la réputation d'être en paix. Alors pourquoi les femmes ne pourraient-elles pas régner ? Aucune tradition ridicule ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Et il avait plutôt été clair sur la question en présentant Zephyr plus tôt.

Aussi, donner un nom pouvait parfois prendre du temps d'autant plus qu'on n'était pas sensé y réfléchir avant la naissance de l'enfant tant la crainte qu'il meurt en couche était présente. Et puis, on pouvait dire que le couple avait un peu été pris de court avec la naissance de leur fille. A vrai dire, la petite fille avait failli venir au monde en pleine mer. Alors on pourrait croire que ce nom avait été choisi à la hâte mais non, il avait toute sa signification. Ce nom avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à faire parler de lui. Harold ne s'entendait plus penser dans la grande salle.

« Je déclare le banquet ouvert ! » parvint-il à annoncer au milieu du brouhaha général.

Plus loin, la bande faisait parti de ceux qui jasaient sur le prénom de la petite fille.

« Non mais Zephyr quoi, comment tu prononces ça déjà ? » demanda Kranedur.

« Ça fait un mois qu'ils ne sortent plus pour nous pondre ça comme prénom ? » s'indigna Rustik en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et puis Zephyr c'est quel origine ça d'abord ? »

« Et bien, et bien... on dirait que notre petite fille fait déjà parler d'elle... » prononça le chef en s'approchant de son groupe d'amis, un sourire au coin des lèvres et l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Ah les gars... on vous avait pas vu arriver... » déglutit Varek à voix basse.

Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir alors qu'il était le seul à n'avoir rien dit sur le sujet. Kognedur se positionna devant lui.

« En fait, si, on vous a vu arriver et de très loin, et il se pourrait effectivement qu'on soit en train de discuter du prénom de votre fille. »

Varek se cacha les deux yeux en craignant la suite.

« Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné ce prénom ? » osa finalement demander la jumelle.

Harold et Astrid s'échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

« Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » s'indigna Rustik.

« A vrai dire, on ne pensait pas que ça vous intéresserait, » avoua Astrid.

« Faut dire que c'est pas commun Zephyr comme prénom… » souffla Varek, de nouveau intéressé par le sujet principal de conversation.

« Certes, » acquiesça Harold. « C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé depuis sa naissance, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. »

« Cette merveille demande beaucoup de travail, » ajouta Astrid en jouant avec ses petits doigts.

« Ouais, on a compris vous étiez très occupés. En attendant, on sait toujours pas comment s'est passé votre voyage de noces, » s'impatienta Rustik.

« Bah on sait déjà ce qui en a découlé... » répondit Kognedur en tournant les yeux vers le bébé.

Astrid piqua un fard.

« Bon vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé ou pas ? » tempéra le chef en plaçant sa main devant sa femme pour l'empêcher de sauter sur la jumelle.

Kognedur afficha un sourire satisfait tandis qu'Astrid secoua la tête en signe d'agacement. Elle prit sa fille des bras de son mari et se rassit, la mine renfrognée, sans lâcher Kognedur des yeux.

« Donc, » insista-t-il en élevant la voix avant que ça ne dégénère. « Comme vous le savez, quelques mois après notre mariage, Astrid et moi, nous nous sommes offert une lune de miel bien méritée. »

« Lune de miel qui a duré près de sept lunes... » commenta Rustik à voix basse.

Harold le regarda, l'air désespéré.

« Comme je le disais, nous nous somme offert une lune de miel bien méritée, » reprit-il en insistant cette fois sur la fin de sa phrase. « … qui nous a fait voyagé bien au-delà des contrées déjà connues de l'archipel... »

_Ses bras fermes lui entouraient la taille tandis que ses mains reposaient sur son abdomen dégoulinant de sueur, se soulevant au gré de sa respiration haletante. La main de sa bien-aimée glissa sur la sienne pour lui caresser les doigts. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ses yeux verts et leur souffle irrégulier se confondit bientôt en un baiser langoureux. Les mains du brun remontèrent le long du corps de la jeune femme. Il aimait contempler ses courbes si bien dessinées, celles-là même qui lui semblaient si parfaites. A force de lui faire l'amour aussi régulièrement, il connaissait son corps sous toutes ses coutures et s'il n'était pas aussi méticuleux, il aurait juré que ses seins étaient plus gros. Il saisit l'un d'eux tout en continuant de l'embrasser et elle gémit contre sa bouche. Il se stoppa alors pour l'observer._

_« On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible... »_

_« C'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de les titiller... »_

_« Et tu aimes ça… avoue-le, » souffla-t-il tout en défiant sa bouche. _

_Il pressa un peu plus fort le sein qu'il tenait en main tout en jouant avec l'extrémité de l'autre._

_Astrid se retint de gémir en se demandant comment il était devenu aussi expert dans ce domaine. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle. Il la narguait dans l'attente qu'elle craque. Mais Astrid Haddock ne fléchissait pas si facilement. Lentement, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à l'érection naissante de son partenaire et s'en saisit pour appliquer une pression en son bout à l'aide de son pouce. Le brun laissa échapper un petit cri._

_« Hey c'est pas du jeu ! » s'offusqua-t-il._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » prononça la blonde en ouvrant les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. _

_Elle appuya davantage. Le jeune chef gémit._

_« Ah tu veux jouer à ça... » dit-il en reprenant son souffle._

_Il saisit ses seins à pleines mains et les malaxa tout en appuyant dessus._

_« Ha-Harold ! A-Arrête ça… tout de suite ! Sinon je vais... »_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Astrid était démunie. Il avait gagné. Elle se laissa finalement aller à ses sensations qui lui conjuraient de se laisser faire. Harold l'embrassait tout en poursuivant ce qu'il avait commencé. Il accéléra son geste et exerça une pression plus importante encore. Ses mains saisirent ses deux seins en même temps et il les pressa le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Astrid hurla de plaisir et un liquide blanchâtre s'écoula de ses tétons. Harold observa la scène, un peu confus._

_« Mais c'est… du lait ? » acheva-t-il de dire._

_Astrid, pantelante, était en train de reprendre sa respiration. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari avant de jeter un œil sur sa poitrine. Elle redirigea son attention sur Harold._

_« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir... »_

_Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre la demande de sa femme. Il se mit à sa hauteur et approcha sa tête de sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord avant de sortir sa langue pour lécher le liquide blanc qui les recouvrait. Il se surprit à en vouloir plus. Alors il saisit l'un de ses seins avec sa bouche et se mit à téter. Astrid devint rouge, quelque peu gênée par son initiative mais aussi parce qu'elle aimait ça. Quand il eut fini, il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser._

* * *

_Plus tard ce matin là, ils aperçurent sur une grande falaise les vestiges d'un temple surplomber la mer. Ils surent à ce moment là qu'ils étaient arrivés._

_« Comment s'appellait le dieu de la mer chez eux déjà ? » demanda la jeune femme._

_« Il me semble que c'était Poséidon. »_

_« Poséidon, quel drôle de nom… » souffla Astrid en s'approchant du jeune homme pour se blottir contre lui. _

_Ils admirèrent le temple rongé par le temps se dresser devant eux. Ce voyage promettait d'être excitant. _

_Plus tard dans la journée, ils avaient trouvé où se coucher en bénéficiant d'un bon repas chaud. Le fait qu'Harold connaissait plusieurs langues leur avait été bien utile lors de leur périple. Bien sûr, le chef ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement les codes de toutes ces langues mais il en connaissait les mots les plus courants, ce qui leur permettait de se débrouiller avec les habitants des différentes contrées. Et il faut dire qu'autour d'un bon verre de vin rouge, il n'était pas toujours indispensable de connaître la langue du pays dans lequel on était, en particulier en fin de soirée où tout le monde finissait par parler le même langage… Heureusement, Harold et Astrid n'avaient pas passé leur voyage de noces à courir les bars mais bien à visiter les différents lieux qu'ils parcouraient et à profiter de leur vie à deux. La Grèce était l'endroit où ils avaient été le plus loin jusqu'ici et ils ne comptaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. A Lavrio, où ils avaient amarré leur bateau, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir hormis le temple qu'ils avaient découvert en arrivant. Leur objectif était la capitale de cette partie de l'empire romain : Athènes. _

_Ils partirent à l'aube le lendemain pour un voyage de trois jours environ. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois en chemin pour reprendre des forces ou pour passer la nuit dans une auberge où ils bénéficiaient d'un bon repas. La Grèce était un drôle de pays. A cette époque de l'année, il y faisait chaud et l'air était sec. Rien à voir avec le climat des pays du Nord, c'était même carrément l'opposé. Harold et Astrid avaient délaissé leurs fourrures pour des vêtements plus légers, ils commençaient à s'y accoutumer. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à Athènes, le jeune couple s'intéressa d'abord à l'architecture ancienne en visitant des vestiges de temples comme celui de Zeus, très impressionnant en taille. Ils découvrirent aussi de grandes arènes qu'on appelait ici « stade » et où l'on n'entraînait pas des dragons mais des hommes qui pratiquaient diverses disciplines sportives d'après ce qu'on leur avait expliqué. Un autre lieu attira tout particulièrement leur attention par sa grandeur, il s'agissait d'un grand théâtre dédié à Dionysos, le dieu du vin et de l'ivresse. Le théâtre pouvait accueillir des milliers de personnes, c'était incroyable. _

_« Rien à voir avec le spectacle qu'on jouait le soir de Snoggletog quand on était petits... » avait lancé Astrid en riant._

_Les jours passèrent et le jeune couple découvrait de plus en plus de choses toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Ils s'étaient aussi intéressés à la nouvelle religion en vigueur dans pratiquement toute l'Europe, qui était le christianisme. Ils avaient plus ou moins compris que c'était l'histoire d'un homme, Jésus ensuite appelé Christ. Il était a priori le fils de Dieu descendu sur Terre pour sauver les hommes et leur montrer l'amour que Dieu son père avait pour eux. Et d'après les dires, les romains l'avaient mis à mort sur une croix, et il était revenu à la vie trois jours plus tard. Tout un culte s'était alors organisé autour de cet homme et cela intriguait beaucoup Harold et Astrid. _

_« J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre comment on peut passer sa vie à ne vénérer qu'un seul dieu, » souffla Astrid, perplexe._

_Ils se trouvaient dans un baptistère pour assister au baptême d'un citoyen. Ils avaient tenu à s'y rendre pour se rendre compte des coutumes existantes hors de l'archipel._

_« C'est une autre façon de penser les choses j'imagine. Peut être qu'ils s'y retrouvent mieux comme ça, » lui répondit le jeune homme à voix basse._

_« Quand même, tous ces rituels pour une seule et même personne. Au moins nous on a un dieu pour chaque occasion, Freya pour la fécondité, Thor pour le tonnerre, Balder pour la lumière et Loki pour les bêtises des jumeaux ! » s'exclama la blonde._

_« C'est sur, mais tu oublies qu'Odin est le roi des dieux donc on pourrait ne vénérer que lui. »_

_« C'est complètement ridicule, il faut bien que les dieux aient un chef. Il faut quelqu'un pour diriger tout ce beau monde. Regarde nous par exemple ; toi, tu es le chef et chacun à son rôle au conseil du village. Varek s'occupe de la diplomatie, Rustik de tout ce qui est mise en pratique et les jumeaux de tout l'organisationnel. Et toi et moi on s'occupe de la stratégie. On forme une bonne équipe et tu es essentiel à ce que tout le monde soit à sa place mais tu ne pourrais rien faire sans eux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_Il saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne avant de lui adresser un sourire. _

_« Très bien. »_

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Astrid avait toujours les bons mots pour lui redonner le sourire. Elle était toujours là pour lui, elle le rassurait. _

_A cet instant précis, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent pour réciter une prière :_

_« Πάτερ ἡμῶν ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς,_

_ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου,_

_ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου,_

_γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου,_

_ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς•_

_τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον•_

_καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφειλήματα ἡμῶν,_

_ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν•_

_καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν,_

_ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ. »_

_Après quoi, on acclama le nouveau baptisé et tout le monde put sortir du bâtiment. Toujours fascinés par l'architecture des bâtiments d'Athènes, Harold et Astrid s'arrêtèrent pour contempler celle du baptistère qui, en fait, avait été construit bien avant l'arrivée du christianisme à en juger par les divinités présentes sur la façade. _

_Voyant le jeune couple s'intéresser au bâtiment, une vieille femme s'approcha d'eux pour leur dire en grec qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une ancienne horloge hydraulique appelé « Tour des vents » en raison des allégories de chaque vent représenté sur chacune des façades. Elle leur expliqua comment fonctionnait l'horloge et à quelle allégorie était associée chaque direction du vent : Borée était le vent du nord, Cécias celui du nord-est, Apéliote représentait le vent d'est, Euros le sud-est, Notos le vent du sud, Lips invoquait le vent du sud-ouest, Sciron celui du nord-ouest et enfin Zéphyr, le messager du printemps, dirigeait le vent d'ouest. Cela faisait beaucoup de divinités à retenir dans la mesure où dans le panthéon des dieux nordiques, il n'existait pas à proprement parler de dieu du vent. La dernière allégorie piqua la curiosité d'Astrid. _

_« Pourquoi celui-là est couché alors que tous les autres sont en action ou semblent voler ? »_

_Après qu'Harold ait traduit la question d'Astrid à la vieille dame, celle-ci répondit du tac au tac : « C'est parce qu'il est représenté comme une femme. »_

_Le brun hésita avant de traduire la réponse de la vieille à sa femme qui s'impatientait. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Dis-le moi Harold. Tout de suite. »_

_Le regard d'Astrid se fit plus insistant alors il finit par lui répéter ce que lui avait dit l'ancienne. Il la retint avant qu'elle n'attaque la vieille. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait comprendre les jurons que la jeune femme proférait sans quoi la situation aurait pu être bien plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Harold emmena Astrid plus loin après s'être excusé auprès de la vieille dame et de l'avoir remercié pour toutes ses explications._

_« Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette domination de l'homme sur la femme ! Pour eux, la femme n'est bonne qu'à rester à la maison et à s'occuper des enfants ! » s'étrangla Astrid._

_« Garde ton calme Astrid, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse remarquer par les temps qui courent... »_

_« Et toi comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? »_

_« Et bien, j'accepte simplement que ces gens aient une conception différente de la mienne. Une conception avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord, certes, mais force est de constater que je suis dans leur pays et qu'on m'offre l'hospitalité alors je fais avec, » acheva-t-il de dire avec un ton ferme._

_La blonde s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle se renfrogna, sachant pertinemment que son mari avait raison. Ils avaient fait ce voyage pour découvrir comment vivaient les gens au-delà du monde qu'ils connaissaient et ils avaient découvert des choses merveilleuses mais tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Et puis, ils n'étaient que de passage, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin en se fondant dans la masse et se dirigèrent vers l'Agora d'Athènes où se tenait le plus grand marché de la ville. Ils s'y enfoncèrent et découvrir mille et une merveilles. Il y avait des produits qui venaient de toutes parts. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de faire des marchés dans les royaumes qu'ils avaient visité précédemment mais celui-ci proposait des mets venus de très loin, d'un endroit qu'on appelait l' « Orient ». Astrid se laissa séduire par des épices parfumées qui, mélangée à l'essence des fleurs prodiguait à celui qui l'achetait un produit très original pour le bain. Le jeune couple se déplaça d'allée en allée en prenant du bon temps. Ils avaient plaisir à converser, lorsque c'était possible, avec les marchands qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Yohann le Négociant. Au cours d'une discussion avec une marchande de tapis, Astrid demanda à s'asseoir. La fille de la femme qui tenait l'échoppe lui apporta alors une chaise sur laquelle elle put s'installer. Le chef continua de parler avec la marchande mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la marchande l'interrompit en poussant un cri de stupeur tout en pointant du doigt sa femme qui venait de s'écrouler à même le sol. Harold accourut vers son épouse pour la relever._

_« Astrid ! Ça va ? » demanda le jeune homme, inquiet._

_« Je… oui… enfin non… je… j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu... » bredouilla la jeune fille._

_« Où est-ce que je peux trouver une guérisseuse dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il en grec à la femme chez qui il se trouvait._

_« Πάρτε τους στο Αθηνόδωρος » souffla-t-elle alors à sa fille._

_Sans qu'il ait le temps de traduire les propos de la femme dans sa tête, la petite lui attrapa la main en l'invitant à la suivre. Harold interrogea Astrid du regard mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas se lever, il la prit alors dans ses bras et suivit la fillette à travers la foule. Il lutta à contre sens dans la marée humaine pour se frayer un chemin en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue la petite fille. Ils finirent par sortir du marché et emboîta le pas à son petite guide. Ils arpentèrent quelques ruelles jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'une maison. La petite toqua à sa porte et un homme aux traits du visage marqués par le temps apparut dans l'encadrement. _

_« Γεια σας Αθηνόδωρος » le salua la petite fille. _

_Harold comprit à cet instant que l'homme s'appelait Athénodore, il s'avança vers lui pour le saluer et se présenter avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue dans la langue usuelle._

_« C'est ma femme, elle s'est évanouie. » _

_L'homme fronça ses épais sourcils avant de se reculer pour l'inviter à entrer dans sa demeure._

* * *

_Il faisait les cent pas devant le cabinet du praticien. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait là sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait répondu à toutes ses questions avant qu'il n'emmène Astrid se reposer dans sa salle pour l'examiner de plus près. Alors qu'Harold était sur le point de perdre patience, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Athénodore lui fit signe d'entrer et il retrouva sa femme avec une meilleure mine. Elle lui sourit et il lui prit la main pour lui témoigner de sa présence._

_Le vieil homme les fit s'asseoir tous les deux en leur expliquant qu'il avait besoin d'informations supplémentaires pour approfondir l'examen d'Astrid. La façon très millimétrée avec laquelle il procédait à l'évaluation des symptômes et du vécu de la jeune femme impressionnait beaucoup Harold. C'était très… scientifique. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que cet homme pratiquait un autre type de guérison qu'on appelait ici « médecine ». _

_Il leur posa alors diverses questions mais plus il avançait en besogne et plus celles-ci se complexifiaient et devenaient de plus en personnelles. Harold dût demander à Astrid de quand datait ses dernières menstruations, si elle avait observé une modification de sa poitrine ou encore si elle avait une envie d'uriner plus fréquente… Il devait traduire les questions d'Athénodore à Astrid et retraduire ses réponses, l'entretien devint donc assez vite éprouvant pour Harold qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi longtemps dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne. La dernière question déconcerta quelque peu le jeune homme : elle concernait la fréquence de leur activité sexuelle._

C'est ce moment précis que Kognedur choisit pour interrompre Harold dans son récit.

« Il a pas dû être déçu de la réponse ! » pouffa-t-elle de rire.

Astrid voulut se lever mais elle se rappela que c'était elle qui tenait Zephyr dans ses bras. Elle se contenta d'une simple menace :

« Encore une remarque de ce genre et tu ne sortiras pas indemne de cette conversation. »

Harold posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour apaiser la bête qui menaçait de sortir de son corps. Elle était encore plus sur les nerfs depuis la naissance de leur fille et après son mari, c'étaient ses amis qui bénéficiaient le plus de ses sautes d'humeur.

« Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on sait toujours pas pourquoi vous avez appelé votre fille Zephyr ! » s'impatienta Rustik.

« Si je n'étais pas interrompu tous les cinq minutes, peut être que je pourrais vous la donner, cette explication... » se désespérait le chef.

« Alors ? Une fois que vous avez compris qu'Astrid était enceinte, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Varek, cherchant à motiver son ami.

« Et bien, comme Astrid était à déjà environ quatre mois de grossesse, ça nous laissait cinq mois pour rentrer. On est donc retourné à Lavrio où on avait laissé le bateau et on est parti. A partir de là, disons que les choses ont été plus difficiles… »

_Après leur départ de Grèce, Harold et Astrid avaient effectué leur premier arrêt en péninsule ibérique. Ils avaient cherché logis pour la nuit mais personne n'avait voulu les accueillir chez eux ; une rumeur courait qu'un couple de viking malintentionné parcourait l'Europe. Ils avaient fini par dormir à la belle étoile. Heureusement pour eux, en plein été, les nuits étaient plutôt douces en particulier dans cette partie du monde. Le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas tardé à reprendre leur route qui s'annonçait longue et périlleuse. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises… Au royaume de France et plus précisément en Bretagne où ils firent escale, les habitants ne se montrèrent pas plus accueillants. Les rumeurs se répandaient entre les royaumes aussi vite qu'elles se déformaient : on avait à présent affaire à des vikings impis qui voulaient déconvertir les chrétiens, leur empêchant l'accès au paradis. Les pauvres s'étaient fait dénoncer par le poissonnier qui l'avait répété à l'évêque du village. Sauf que dans ces royaumes, on ne plaisantait pas avec la religion, et ça Harold et Astrid le savaient. Ils avaient donc été contraints de passer plus de temps que prévu sur les terres bretonnes en attendant leur procès. Les deux tourtereaux furent seulement libérés plusieurs semaines plus tard lorsqu'une jeune femme se porta garante de leur bonne foi. Ils purent repartir mais ils étaient encore loin de chez eux et le ventre d'Astrid s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en terres anglaises, les locaux ne furent pas plus accueillants qu'en Bretagne. Ils les retinrent un moment prisonniers afin qu'ils comparaissent devant leur roi pour répondre des accusations qui les incombaient. Heureusement, Harold réussit à convaincre le roi de leur innocence. Quand ils furent autorisés à repartir, le voyage qui les attendait s'annonçait encore long car en en descendant ainsi jusqu'à la capitale, ils devaient retourner au nord du royaume. Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés quand ils regagnèrent finalement leur bateau. Ils s'étaient assez approvisionné pour tenir un mois en mer, ce qui les désengageait de s'arrêter encore. Ils reprirent leur route mais n'ayant pas emprunté le même itinéraire qu'à l'aller, Harold se perdit. Il était allé trop loin, les faisant dériver jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de la mer du nord. Ils se firent surprendre par de violentes tempêtes transportant d'énormes blocs de glaces qui les conduisirent jusque sur les côtes islandaises où ils restèrent bloqués plusieurs semaines avant d'être en mesure de repartir. Après cet épisode, Harold était déterminé à les ramener chez eux. Astrid faisait bonne figure mais il sentait que la fatigue la gagnait de plus en plus et la situation était aussi stressante pour elle que pour lui. Le dragonnier aurait tout donné pour que Krokmou soit là pour leur venir en aide mais ils devaient se débrouiller seuls à présent. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que le vent d'Ouest soit de leur côté. _

* * *

_La brume s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. La douleur d'Astrid pouvait se lire sur son visage. Harold le savait, il fallait toucher terre et vite. Son visage était crispé, creusé par les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser et que la pilosité apparente accentuait. L'ancien maître dragon avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ou il sombrerait avec elle. Le chemin s'éclaircit enfin lorsqu'il aperçut deux statues familières. _

_« Beurk... » souffla-t-il dans un mélange de surprise et de soulagement._

_Tenant sa femme dans les bras, il se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire et l'embrasser. L'espoir revenait, ils étaient sauvés. _

_Harold se précipita vers les voiles du bateau pour les tirer et ainsi augmenter sa vitesse. Ils accostèrent peu de temps après. Le chef aida sa femme à descendre alors qu'elle criait de douleurs et l'insultait de tous les noms. L'ancien Beurk avait bien vieilli. La plupart des bâtiments étaient toujours en place bien que les traces de leur départ soient encore visibles. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils se savaient à l'abri. Astrid s'installa sur une table et Harold l'aida à se déshabiller. Du sang avait tâché ses vêtements. La jeune femme avait du mal à se calmer, elle était au bord des larmes et respirait difficilement. Harold caressa son front trempé de sueur pour dégager les cheveux qui lui cachaient les yeux. Il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains._

_« Astrid, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi… chhut… voilà, c'est ça... respire, » la rassura-t-il en mimant une respiration calme et profonde. « Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer… »_

_« Mais Harold c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Et si… et si... »_

_« Ça va aller Astrid, ça va bien se passer. Je suis là, avec toi. Je suis là pour toi. Je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Tu as confiance en moi ? »_

_La jeune femme acquiesça. Il rapprocha alors sa tête de la sienne pour embrasser ses cheveux._

_« Allez… c'est parti Astrid, tu vas y arriver. Quand tu sens que ça vient, tu pousses de toutes tes forces, d'accord ? »_

_La blonde hocha la tête en serrant les dents. Elle tenait la main d'Harold fermement dans la sienne. Le jeune homme observait l'avancée du bébé dont il n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer la tête. Une nouvelle contraction saisit alors le corps d'Astrid qui se mit à pousser en hurlant._

_« C'était très bien Astrid, tu refais la même chose à la prochaine. »_

_Et la suivante ne tarda pas à arriver, elles se faisant de plus en plus rapprochées. Astrid poussa un cri._

_« Je vois la tête ! » s'écria alors Harold._

_« J'en peux plus Harold… je… c'est trop dur... » gémit la jeune femme._

_« Allez Astrid, encore un petit effort… je sais que tu vas y arriver, t'es une battante. »_

_C'était trop d'un coup, la pression était trop forte et elle ne maîtrisait rien, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harold la serra contre lui en la rassurant._

_« Allez mon amour… »_

_Les contractions reprirent. Astrid hurla et bientôt un autre cri vint recouvrir les siens. Le temps s'arrêta à cet instant. Harold sortit le bébé et le posa sur le ventre de sa mère._

_« C'est une fille... » sanglota-t-il._

_« Une fille... » répéta la nouvelle maman qui posa des mains tremblantes sur le nouveau-né. « Elle est toute petite... »_

_« Et elle est magnifique… comme sa maman, » ajouta le papa avec émotion. « Tu as été incroyable Astrid. »_

_La jeune femme afficha un large sourire et les nerfs se relâchèrent enfin, elle approcha son visage de celui de son mari et l'embrassa. _

_« Merci, » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille._

La bande observa un silence religieux.

« Zephyr nous a conduit jusqu'à l'ancien Beurk, » conclut le chef avec émotion. « Puis le vent nous a ramené. »

« Oh, » couina Varek.

Harold sourit.

« Voilà. La suite, vous la connaissez, » conclut-il en se tournant vers sa fille qu'il caressa tendrement.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Kognedur, déçue.

« Attendez, quoi ? J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Parce que là j'ai rien compris ! » s'exclama alors Rustik, visiblement perdu.

« Roh t'es lourd vieux, ils en ont parlé quand ils ont évoqué le baptistère qu'il avait visité. Une vieille dame leur a détaillé ses façades et leur a expliqué qu'elles représentaient chacun des vents, » récita Kranedur, agacé.

Le brun en resta bouche bée.

« Parce que toi t'as écouté ce qu'ils racontaient ? »

Le chef se frappa volontairement la tempe.

« Pff tu fais pitié Rustik... » souffla Kognedur avant de se tourner vers Harold et Astrid.

« Et vous, c'est ça votre explication ? Sérieux ? »

Le couple resta interdit devant les propos de la jumelle qui avait l'air très sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda finalement Harold.

« Bah c'est bien joli, l'histoire du vent qui vous aide à arriver à bon port mais à part ça ? Y a rien d'autre ? Aucune signification symbolique particulière ? » intervint Kranedur.

« Parce que Zephyr, le dieu du vent, tout ça, on savait déjà, » expliqua Kognedur.

Son frère acquiesça.

« Non, nous on pensait qu'il y avait un autre truc derrière ce prénom ! » s'enquit la jumelle.

« Ouais un truc énorme ! » renchérit Kranedur.

« Et à quoi vous aviez pensé exactement ? » les interrogea Astrid dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

« Bah nous on pensait que c'était en rapport avec le récent départ des dragons... ça nous a tous marqué et toi, Harold plus encore donc on pensait que tu voulais donner à ta fille un nom qui portait cet héritage... » expliqua Kognedur avec sérieux.

« Et puis aussi parce que le vent, c'est ce qui nous portait quand on volait là-haut avec eux... » ajouta son frère avec nostalgie.

« Oh mon Thor ! Les jumeaux, c'est magnifique ! » renifla Varek en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

Harold et Astrid se regardèrent, émus. Le chef prit la main de Kognedur.

« Merci, cette signification est plus belle encore. »

Le soir venu, le jeune couple avait couché leur précieuse petite fille dans son berceau. Ils la regardaient dormir paisiblement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Harold passa une main dans les cheveux de sa femme et cala l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

« J'aime beaucoup la signification que les jumeaux ont donné au prénom de notre fille, » souffla Astrid.

« Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup. Peut être qu'inconsciemment on lui a donné ce prénom pour que le souvenir des dragons ne soit pas perdu. »

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Toute cette discussion avait fait remonter en lui des sentiments qu'il avait cherché à enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

« On ne les oubliera jamais Harold, ils seront toujours là, » murmura Astrid en posant sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme.

« Merci Astrid. »

La naissance de Zephyr était une vraie bouffée d'air frais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Son arrivée dans ce monde marquait le début d'une ère nouvelle, synonyme de renouveau et d'avancement pour tout un peuple.


End file.
